


Wake Me Up.

by lizibabes



Series: Dark Bingo [8]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, M/M, References to Homophobia, Swearing, references to gay bashing, references to possible homicide, sex.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the prompt Hypothermia on Dark bingo, Anal sex on Kinkbingo, writers choice/age gap for 50kinkyways and unconscious for 10_hurt_comfort. Eighteen year old Tommy is enjoying his winter break when he falls threw the ice into a river. Adam finds him and tries to help him, but finds himself having to resist temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> AU. in this fic Tommy is eighteen and Adam is twenty four. Characters live in a small suburb, not in their cannon towns.

Tommy POV 

He's so fucking glad he's eighteen, that he'll be leaving this small screwed up town for good. He never really wanted to go to college, till he realized a scholarship could be a ticket out of here. He hates his town and his high school. He's counting down the days till he graduates and can get the fuck out of here. His Mom doesn't want him to go so far and they've had another fight about it so he's gone for a walk even though he fucking hates the cold. He's in a coat, layers of jumpers and T-shirts, scarves and gloves. When he graduates, he's going somewhere that's warm all the time. Somewhere that it doesn't snow, let alone inches of snow all damn winter. So he's pretty pissed off that he's walking around in the snow, his breath puffing out in the air as he walks.  
　  
It's not like the cold and the snow is the only reason he hates it here. He thought his parents would get that. Lisa goes to a local college, but he'd never though his parents had just assumed he would go there too, if he went to college. He doesn't think college in this town would even be that different from high school. Different classes, different teachers, but the same narrow minded people. He's sick of the way people look at him just because he's dyed his hair blonde and shaved off the rest, because he wears eyeliner every day, sometimes more makeup when he's out. He knows what people think, hears what they say; freak, hoodlum, devil worshipper.   
　  
Being an atheist in a town like this doesn't go over that well. He knows his parents get shit when they go to church on Sunday and he's not with them, but he can't go, not for their benefit. He’s tried, but couldn’t believe it any longer, so he stopped going to church. He can't sit and listen to people condemning him. Tommy knows they don't know, but it still hurts too much to listen to people talking about how homosexuals should burn in hell. His parents got mad at him every Sunday till he told them why he didn't want to go. His dad had looked shocked and his Mom had begged him not to come out, not here. Tommy could guess what she was thinking, about the only ever out gay kid in town. He'd faced more than bullying, had been hounded every day. And then one day he hadn't come home. His parents reported him missing. Tommy doesn't know if the police looked or if they just went straight to listing him as a runaway. He never came back. Tommy still saw the kid’s Mom putting up missing posters. She said he wasn't a runaway. He hadn't taken clothes or money, hadn't left a note. Tommy didn't believe the runaway story either.  
　  
He knows his parents are worried, so he hasn't come out. He doesn't want to live in a town where he can never come out and feel safe. He thought his parents would understand, but because he's Bi, they seem to think maybe he doesn't need to come out. He likes girls, dates girls. He can still find a nice girl, get married and have a couple of kids. No one will ever have to know. He'll be safe and happy, but he'll be lying to himself. He can't be happy like that. He wishes he could get them to see that.  
　  
He's wondering along, thinking about going home, trying to talk to his parents. He looks up to see where the hell his feet have taken him and he's not at all surprised. He's in the local park, near the frozen over duck pond. He comes here a lot when he wants to think. He likes it better in the summer, when the benches aren't covered in snow, but at least the place is empty. In the summer he'd have to put up with everyone looking at him and have to put up with all the happy couples.  
　  
It's not like he hasn't dated. There have been girls that have been willing to overlook the fact that he's a social outcast and girls who wanted to date him to piss off their parents. There aren't any out guys that he knows and the ones he knows that are closeted are so far from his type that it's not even funny. He wants to have his first boyfriend, his first kiss with a boy. Hell he wants to have all the firsts he's had with girls, but with a guy. He knows eighteen isn't too old for a first experience, but he wants it so bad. Every time he sees a couple, he remembers that even if he did have a boyfriend, he wouldn't be able to walk down the street holding his hand, not here.  
　  
He'd been so lost in thought that he thinks he's managed to walk onto the pond instead of around it. Tommy goes to walk back to the bank, but his foot slips underneath him. He falls backward and hits his head on the ice hard. Black spots begin floating over his eyes and he feels like his vision is dimming and in the last few moments before he falls unconscious, all he can think is thank fuck the ice didn't crack when he fell. He regains consciousness some time later, but he doesn't know how long. The last thing he remembers before he got knocked unconscious was bright afternoon sunshine, it's getting dark now. He feels so cold, his whole body is shaking and it feels heavy.   
　  
"Hey, are you okay?" A voice yells out, but he doesn't recognize it and lifting his head feels like too much effort.   
　  
He tries to turn to face the direction he heard the voice come from, but as he turns, he hears a loud cracking noise.  
　  
"I think the ice is breaking." Tommy yells.  
　  
"Can you get up?" the guy yells. He doesn't recognize him, not that Tommy can see much of his dark hair peeking out of a wool hat and a dog on a lead.  
　  
"I was knocked out. I feel weird. I don't know if I can move." He thinks maybe the fall did more than make him lose consciousness, like maybe he has a concussion or something.  
　  
He tries to sit up and hears the ice groan and crack. He doesn't even get a chance to yell out for help, let alone stand up before the ice cracks and he goes falling straight through the ice and into water colder than he has ever felt. It's so cold that he can't even breathe. He tries to move, but he can't. He's a good swimmer, but the cold, it's too much, he feels like someone is holding onto his ankles and dragging him down into the dark. He thinks he's going to lose consciousness again and he knows if he does that he'll die. Unconscious in the water, unable to swim or do anything, he will die.  
　  
But then he feels someone pulling him up, fighting against the cold water that is pulling him down. He's almost unconscious by the time whoever is pulling him up wins and his head breaks the surface of the water. He's on the ice. He feels so cold, and he hates being cold. The last thing he sees before he loses consciousness are a pair of brilliant blue eyes looking at him and then he falls into darkness.  
　  
He thinks maybe he sleeps for a long time. The first time he wakes up, he sees that he's in a hospital room and his Mom is in the chair beside his bed. He falls asleep again before he can ask her what is growing on. He drifts in and out of consciousness. It feels like days, but he doesn't really know. One time he wakes up there is a doctor in the room. He's talking to Tommy's parents about hypothermia, how Tommy will get better, but it'll take time. Tommy wonders if he caught hypothermia when he was lying on the ice or when he dropped through it. Fuck, hypothermia, he doesn't think he has ever been that sick in his life, no wonder he feels so terrible.   
　  
For a long time it feels like all his body wants to do is sleep and then one day he wakes up for real, instead of the weird half asleep, drifting in and out of conciseness. It seems wrong that the first time he wakes up and actually feels awake that his parents aren't there. But there is someone in the chair beside his bed, reading a magazine. All he can see is the guy’s hair, dyed jet black.   
　  
"Hey?" Tommy's voice comes out croaky, like he's maybe not talked in a long time. He sounds like he's whispering, but obviously the guy hears him.  
　  
"Oh my God, you’re awake." The magazine goes down and the first thing he notices are blue eyes.  
　  
"You’re the guy who pulled me out of the pond?" Tommy asks. He doesn't think two people could have blue eyes like that, but he's been unconscious and had hypothermia, so he's not sure if he should rely on his own memories right now.  
　  
"Yeah, I was really worried that I was too late. I spotted you on the ice and I knew something wrong. But then the ice started breaking. I thought you were going to die." The guy looks really worried. Tommy's not sure if he can handle a guy as hot as this talking to him.  
　  
"The doctor said the fact that I got to the hospital quickly helped with stuff like the hypothermia and you pulled me out of the water. I think you saved me." Tommy is in awe. He's having trouble not staring at the guy. He's always been good at keeping his crushes a secret before. He's not sure why he can't hide his attraction.  
　  
"I'm just glad that you’re okay, a part from the hypothermia, but your Mom told me the doctors said you'd be okay." The guy smiles and Tommy wants to lick his face, fuck his life.  
　  
"I'm Adam, by the way." His smile is really something else.  
　  
Before Tommy can think of anything to say, his Mom and Dad walk in. They both seem to know Adam and Tommy soon finds out that Adam's been visiting for days. The whole time he's been in the hospital. Tommy wonders how many times Adam has sat beside him while Tommy was more unconscious than asleep. It shouldn’t make him feel giddy inside, but it does. He blames the fact that he hit his head and all the meds he's on.  
　  
Adam keeps on visiting the whole times he's in hospital and Tommy finds himself looking forward to his visits the most. He soon finds out that Adam is twenty four, back home from college because his brother broke his leg badly and he needs some help because his wife is pregnant. Adam jokes about needing to be available all the time so that he can rush her to the hospital when she goes into labour.   
　  
The hypothermia makes him feel like hell and he's still getting dizzy spells from hitting his head so hard. But the doctors finally tell him that he can go home. He's not fallen unconscious in days, but he still remembers how it felt, the blackness that had pulled him under into unconsciousness. It's nothing he ever wants to go through again. Before the day at the pond, he'd never had it happen to him before. He's still sick, but going home’s an idea he can get behind; he hates the hospital. But he knows he'll miss Adam.  
　  
He's never had a friend who is as old as Adam, but the age gap between them doesn't seem to bother Adam. He knows from talking to him that Adam has family and friends in town, so it's not like Tommy is the only person he can hang out with. He really likes Adam, but Adam probably thinks of Tommy as nothing more than a kid with a crush.  
　  
When Tommy leaves the hospital he's still sick, he can't go back to school yet. He's all but confined to his bed; he eats in his room, watches TV there, so it's a surprise to him when one day his Mom comes to his room in the evening and tells him to get dressed.  
　  
"Why?" Tommy asks, his body feels like it’s being weighed down by lead or something. He can't remember ever being ill like this. He's really only been leaving his bed to go to the bathroom. He doesn't want to get up and get dressed unless he has to.   
　  
"I invited Adam to dinner, as a thank you." She smiles. Tommy tries to hide his reaction to hearing Adam's name. He thinks he manages it. His Mom might be okay with the fact that he's Bi in theory, but he doesn't think she'd been inviting Adam for dinner if she knew that Tommy liked him the way he does. He doesn't think his parents are at all ready for him to have a boyfriend, especially not one that is five years older than him. Not that he's even sure that Adam's gay. Adam hasn't mentioned a girlfriend sure, but he's not mentioned boyfriends either. Hell, even if Adam is gay, with the age gap and a hundred other reasons, Adam might not be at all interested in him like that.  
　  
Either way, Adam coming over is a good enough reason for Tommy to get dressed. It takes him longer than normal to get dressed, his whole body feeling weak and useless. Even though Lisa goes to college close by, she doesn't always come home for dinner and she isn't here tonight. Lisa had been worried about his sexuality, but not as badly as his parents. She'd visited him in the hospital as well. As far as big sisters go, she's probably the best big sister a guy could want.   
　  
Tommy's half asleep on the couch when the doorbell goes. Moments later, Adam walks into the room and he looks incredible. Tommy almost swallows his tongue. His Mom and Dad insist on bringing up the accident, getting Adam to tell the story. They all know what happened though by now. Tommy had slipped and knocked himself unconscious and then Adam had spotted him while walking his brother’s dog. He'd seen an unconscious person and tried to help. Before he could get to Tommy, the ice had cracked and he'd just about managed to pull Tommy out. He'd saved Tommy's life and risked his own. And now Tommy is recovering from hypothermia and nursing a monster crush on Adam.  
　  
Just as his Mom is serving dessert, they get a call from Lisa. Her car has broken down. His dad tells her he'll come help and his Mom goes with him just in case they need to push the car or anything. They keep apologizing to Adam, but he says it's fine, same charming grin that makes Tommy's knees go weak. They eat dessert on the couch in front of the TV.  
　  
"So, you miss college?" Tommy asks. He hates how tired he feels, hates fucking hypothermia. He wants to talk to Adam, he doesn't want to sleep.  
　  
"A little, miss my friends more. But a bunch of people I know go to school or work here. It sucks that Neil got hurt, but I'm happy to play uncle a little early." Adam shrugs.  
　  
"I think it'll be cool when Lisa has kids. I can see myself as the uncle who spoils the kids." Tommy smiles.  
　  
"You want your own kids one day? When you’re older?" Adam asks and Tommy wants to sigh at the older part. He's not a kid; he's eighteen.  
　  
"Maybe." He wants to be honest, wants to see how Adam will react. "I guess it depends on if I end up with a girl or guy long term, because I'm Bi." He knows he's taking a risk, but Adam hasn't done or said a thing to make Tommy think he might be even a little homophobic.  
　  
"Oh, I didn't know." Adam does look a little surprised.  
　  
"I'm not out. My parents and sister know, but my parents asked me not to tell anyone else." Tommy shrugs.  
　  
"Why don't they want you to be out? Do they not approve?" Adam asks.  
　  
"No, it's more that they’re scared. There was a kid, Billy. He got a lot of hassle for being out. He came out in high school. One day he just disappeared, there was no sign of him. It's been a few years. His Mom's not stopped looking. But no one thinks she'll find him. He's probably dead and buried somewhere. It's fucked up." Tommy sighs.  
　  
"I heard rumours about that. My parents don't live right in town. They live further out, but Neil moved closer for work and lives here now. I can see why your parents worry." Adam shakes his head. Tommy hates that he's brought everything down.  
　  
"College will be better. I'm not staying here. I'm going to go somewhere where there is less homophobia. I know you get it everywhere but not like the way it is here." Tommy hasn't told anyone, apart from family, about his plans to leave or about his sexuality. But for some reason he trusts Adam, not just because Adam saved his life, but because of the way Adam has been ever since, like visiting him in the hospital when he didn't have to.  
　  
"Yeah, college really is different. Although I don't see your parents wanting to take their eyes off of you after you managed to knock yourself unconscious and catch hypothermia just taking a walk in the park." Adam says softly.  
　  
"Well it's not their choice. It's my life and I've got a scholarship waiting as long as I keep my grades up." Tommy says biting his bottom lip. His parents have been avoiding even saying the word college around him ever since he got hurt and sick. Seen as their last fight about it drove him out of the house and he ended up hurt, he thinks maybe they are blaming themselves for what happened to him. He doesn't blame them at all. What happened was an accident, but he really doesn't mind that since he was in the hospital, he's not had to hear any talks on his 'future college plans'. He's already made up his mind.  
　  
"I'm guessing that they’re not happy about it?" Adam asks.  
　  
"Not at all, they think it's stupid to leave just so that I can have a boyfriend. It's not the only reason I want to leave, but even if it was, I should be able to go somewhere and meet a guy." Tommy shrugs.  
　  
"You've never had a real boyfriend have you?" Adam asks quietly.  
　  
"No." God Adam must think he's such a kid.  
　  
"Done anything with a guy?" Adam says. This question asked in an even quieter voice than the last. It's also a more embarrassing question, but he can't seem to not answer Adam.  
　  
"I don't know anyone who isn't closeted, hell, I'm a closet case. Makes meeting guys kind of difficult." Tommy shrugs.  
　  
"I wouldn't worry too much. I didn't have a boyfriend till I was twenty and I didn't fool around before that." Adam admits and it makes Tommy feel a little bit less like a loser.  
　  
They sit and talk for a long time, till Tommy's Mom calls to let him know that they're on their way home. Tommy walks Adam to the door, feeling like he could sleep for a week, but smiling like an idiot because he has Adam's number in his cell phone and his in Adam’s since just after he hung up the phone on his Mom.  
　  
"I hope you’re feeling better soon." Adam smiles and then he pulls Tommy into a hug that has Tommy picturing every vile thing he can think of to avoid getting a hard on. Adam pulls back, but doesn't let go and they’re face to face. He can't tell what Adam's thinking of doing until it happens. Adam's mouth on his and he's wanted this since he first really saw Adam in the hospital. He moans, losing himself in Adam's touch, arms around his waist and Adam's lips on his, Adam's tongue. He might be a total virgin when it comes to men, but he's kissed enough girls that he thinks he holds his own in this kiss.  
　  
Adam breaks the kiss, his face flushed and so close that Tommy can see freckles on Adam's skin, even his lips. Tommy wants to lick them, find each and every one on Adam's body and kiss it.  
　  
"I shouldn't have done that." Adam groans, but he's still holding Tommy, so clearly he wants to do this.  
　  
"Why not?" Tommy asks.  
　  
"You’re too young. I'm five years older than you." Adam points out.  
　  
"People with bigger age gaps than that get together all the time." Tommy groans.  
　  
"Yeah, but they’re usually older than eighteen." Adam sighs.  
　  
"I'm legal and I'm not a virgin, not a kid." Fuck, he wants this. Adam can't just give him one kiss and then cut him off cold turkey. He wants more from Adam, needs more.  
　  
"You've slept with girls, but you haven't had anal sex have you?" Adam asks, even though they both know that Adam knows the answer.  
　  
"Doesn't mean I don't want to," Tommy grumbles.   
　  
"So you'd be ready for me to flip you on your back, pin you down and fuck you? Because I don't bottom Tommy, think you could handle that?" Adam's hand slides down, cupping Tommy's ass, squeezing and he knows Adam's trying to make a point. It probably doesn't go the way he thought it would. Instead of gasping, pulling away and saying no, Tommy moans, hips rolling into Adam's.  
　  
"I'm so fucking ready for that." Tommy groans.  
　  
"Is this because I'm the only out gay guy you know?" Adam asks.  
　  
"No, it's because you’re the hottest guy I have ever seen." Tommy says honestly.  
　  
"We are not popping your gay cherry in your parent’s house, when they are on they’re way home. I still think I'm too old for you, but I don't think I'm strong enough to say no to you." Adam groans.  
　  
"We could meet up, once I'm well?" Tommy suggests.  
　  
"Okay." Adam nods.  
　  
"Promise?" Adam's hand on his ass is enough to turn his knees into liquid. He's not passing up on a chance to get fucked by Adam. He has a feeling it'll be a mind blowing first time.  
　  
"I promise." Adam kisses him before he leaves, long and slow. Tommy watches him leave. His parents pull up into the drive just as he's going to walk away from the window. He doesn't tell his parents about what happened after they left, doesn't tell them that Adam's gay.  
　  
He spends the next week texting with Adam, researching Anal sex and fighting off the last effects of hypothermia. By the time Saturday arrives, his parents aren't trying to keep him in his room or hovering over him so much. In that time he's also text Adam more times than he can remember and he's also learned pretty much everything he thinks he'll need to know about anal sex. The bump on his head is completely gone and he's feeling a lot better. He still has nightmares of falling through the ice sometimes, dreams where Adam doesn't pull him out and he gets pulled down into the dark. He doesn't care right now though because he's convinced his parents that he's staying at Isaac's house. Isaac is a friend of Tommy's. He's a year older and he's not home for winter break or for personal reasons like Adam. Isaac is still at college, but his parents don't see through the lie.  
　  
They let him take the car and tell him to drive safe. He feels like a jerk for lying to them, but he knows they wouldn't let him stay the night at Adam's place. Isaac is only a few months older than Tommy, Adam is five years older. Isaac is straight, Adam isn't and he's not sure if his parents even know that yet. It just seems easier for now to tell them a lie. They won't worry about him if they think he's with Isaac. He really wants to be able to spend the night with Adam. He wants to know what it's like to have something up his ass besides his fingers. A lot of the sites had talked about how anal sex wasn't for everyone. The list of alternatives had been intriguing and he wants to try them out, try it all out, but he wants this as well.  
　  
He wants it so bad that he feels like he's about to be sick when he pulls up at the apartment block Adam's dad owns, he's so nervous. He forces himself to stay in the car for a while, calm down. If he goes up looking pale or shaky, Adam will think he's lying about being over the hypothermia. He doesn't want to take any chances that Adam will say no, not after the way Tommy had to talk Adam into this. Christ, with the way Adam acts you'd think he doesn't remember what it's like to be an eighteen year old boy, horny all the time and best friends with your own hand. Adam is hot and older, cool and smart. Tommy's sure he could get any guy he wants. Tommy doesn't know why Adam's decided to settle for some punk eighteen year old who's such a klutz that he can't even go for a walk without ending up unconscious. When Tommy had said something similar to Adam on the phone, Adam had laughed at him, saying he wasn't 'settling' on Tommy. He acted like Tommy was something special, like he was the one who could have anyone and chose Adam over everyone else.  
　  
He knows that Adam wants him, but it's hard to believe sometimes. He's not going to let doubting himself fuck this up though. So he takes a deep breath and gets out of his car. He takes the stairs up to Adam's place, it's on the third floor and the walk gives him time to think. He wants to be sure he's not going to chicken out before he gets to Adam's place. He knows if he changed his mind about having full on anal sex that Adam wouldn't get pissed and kick him out, but Tommy would be annoyed at himself. He doesn't want to be a cock tease. Only when Adam opens the door, hair still damp from a recent shower, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans, Tommy knows he'll have no problem getting into bed with Adam, hell the only problem is going to be convincing himself to get out of Adam's bed, like ever again.  
　  
He doesn't bother with hello. He steps into Adam's space, leans up and kisses Adam, who looks surprised for maybe a second, but then his arm is around Tommy's waist, pulling him closer, kissing him deeper. It feels good, so fucking good that it makes him never want to stop doing this, but at the same time it makes him want to do more. He presses as close as he can, not even caring that he's still in the doorway. If Adam isn't worried about his neighbours then neither is Tommy. He trusts Adam. If it wasn't safe for them to be kissing out here, he would have stopped it right away. Eventually Adam does take a lurching step back, dragging Tommy with him, into the apartment. Tommy kicks the door shut behind him and muffles Adam's thanks with his mouth.   
　  
"Bedroom?" Tommy asks, breaking the kiss.  
　  
"I was going to cook you dinner." Adam tells him, eyes lust blown and Tommy can tell he means it, but isn't going to insist they eat first.  
　  
"Dinner after?" Tommy suggests. He can't think about eating when he can feel Adam's cock hard in his jeans, pressing against Tommy.  
　  
"Dinner after what?" Adam asks, teasing glint in his eyes, slight smirk shaping his lips.  
　  
"After you fuck me." Tommy says bluntly and he watches Adam almost choke. When he recovers, his hands slide down from Tommy's waist, palming his ass. His hands feel huge and strong and he doesn't think he'll ever get enough of this.  
　  
"Are you sure? It's a big step." Adam says softly. He can feel how hard Adam is, he knows Adam wants to fuck him for real, not just fool around, but he'd take this slow if Tommy wanted. He likes how Adam never seems to want to pressure him. Adam lets him make his own decisions and Tommy's made up his mind about this.  
　  
"I'm sure. Don't make me wait." He feels like he's been waiting for Adam his whole life, not just the sex, but for Adam. Ever since he opened his eyes and saw those blue ones over him, he'd felt connected to Adam. They're young and it might not last forever, but he can't worry about that now. He wants to have it while he can, have Adam while he can.  
　  
Adam kisses him, slow and sweet and it feels like he's trying to say something without words. The kiss seems less sexual, like maybe Adam's trying to say this means something to him as well. He doesn't know, doesn't ask, he just kisses Adam back. They make it to Adam's room somehow. It looks lived in, even though Tommy knows Adam has only been here for a few weeks. Tommy lets Adam strip him, he's been naked with people before, well girls and apart from one girl he dated who'd been wild in and out of bed. Most the girls he's been with have liked him undressing them, taking the lead. Adam takes control effortlessly and Tommy gives it up a lot easier than he thought he would. It feels natural to let Adam run this show, feels right to be the one to be submitting. He's not sure if it's different because he's with a guy or if it's because it's Adam. He thinks maybe it's a little of both.  
　  
When Adam encourages him to get on the bed, he does. Sprawled out naked while Adam's still in his jeans feels weird, but a good kind of weird. And then Adam's unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, more skin and Adam's cock, he's never seen another guy’s dick outside of porn before. Adam is bigger than him, longer and thicker. He feels a second of panic, sure that there is no way something that big could fit in his ass, but logic takes over. Isaac had once found a porn clip of a guy being double fisted, so he figures with enough lube and prep anything can fit. Adam's big, but not like two fists big.  
　  
Adam gets on the bed. He runs his hands all over Tommy's body, touching everywhere, getting his hands all over Tommy's bare skin. It feels way more intimate than anything he has done before. When Adam's lips follow the path his hands have taken Tommy begins to shiver, everything feels so good. He doesn't know how long Adam has been playing with his body before the first whimpered plea for more slips out past his lips. He'd be embarrassed if Adam didn't react to Tommy's pleas for more by licking a long wet strip over Tommy's cock, before sucking in the head. He's blissed out, eyes closed when Adam stops, but only for a moment and then Adam's mouth is on him again and fingers slick with lube are touching him, probing, pushing in slowly. Adam preps him so fucking slowly that Tommy's afraid he's going to come from Adam's fingers moving in side of him and his mouth on him. He doesn't want that. As sure as he is that it would be incredible, he wants Adam inside of him when he comes and not just his fingers in Tommy's ass, he wants more.  
　  
"I want, I'm ready, please Adam," Tommy pants out. Adam lifts his head and Tommy shivers as the cool air turns the saliva on his dick cold.  
　  
"It'll be easier if you lay on your stomach." Adam tells him, pulling his fingers out. Tommy rolls over while Adam gets the condom.   
　  
A part of him wishes he could see Adam's face for this, but maybe that would make it too intense. He doesn't want to mess this up and with all the research he did he knows this is meant to be the most comfortable position to have anal sex in, especially when it's the first time. It makes something in his heart flutter knowing that Adam isn't just worried about getting off. He wants Tommy to enjoy this too. He wonders if it's the few years of extra experience Adam has on him is what makes him so good at all this. And then he's not thinking much of anything, can only call out Adam's name and cuss, maybe beg, hot, sweet burn, pain but not pain and pleasure that ripples through his whole body. It doesn't feel like he thought it would, but then his first time with a girl hadn't been what he expected either.   
　  
Adam kisses and bites at his neck from behind, keeping their bodies close as he thrusts and Tommy doesn't care that he'll probably have a hickey tomorrow that he'll have a hell of a time explaining to his parents if he can't find a way to cover it up. He doesn't care though, would tell Adam to stop if he cared, but it feels way too good for him to ask for it to stop. He can't keep moans from slipping free from his lips, can't stop his hips from rutting against the bed. He can't believe an accident lead him here. He would rather have not been knocked unconscious, would prefer not to have caught hypothermia, but at least he got this out of it and Tommy is a silver lining kind of guy. He's read about guys not being able to come like this, not just from a dick in their ass, but Tommy doesn't think he'll be one of those guys. He's so fucking close it almost hurts.  
　  
"Adam." he moans, he can't manage any other words than that. All he can do is moan, the slight burn he's feeling doesn't take away from the pleasure at all, instead it adds to it. Now that he's had a taste of this, he knows he'll want more and more and more. He's just losing his virginity now and he already wants more.   
　  
Adam bites down on his shoulder, not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough that he can really feel it. Tommy moans, he can't hold on, doesn't want to, his hips jerking as he comes without even his own hand on his cock. It feels different coming like this instead of having a hand on his dick or his dick inside of someone. He thinks it might be a feeling he'll get addicted to, as his body shakes and shudders underneath Adam. He's panting, out of breath like he ran a marathon instead of got fucked for the first time. He doesn't even care that his come is smearing against his stomach as Adam keeps thrusting into him, hands firm on Tommy's hips. He hopes Adam's hands leave marks on his hips, bruises, something to remember Adam by when they're not together.  
　  
Adam keeps kissing him, open mouthed kisses pressed to any skin he can reach. His hips moving smoothly, but firm and it still feels good, even though he's limp and boneless, body over sensitive, but before it becomes too much, Adam moans Tommy's name as his orgasm hits, fingers digging into Tommy's hips so hard he's sure he'll be left with the marks he wants. When Adam gets up, Tommy rolls over, avoiding the wet spot. There's an ache down low, deep, but not quite pain. It's new, the feeling of being freshly fucked, but he thinks it's something he maybe likes, will want to feel again.  
　  
He lays there and lets Adam clean up, get rid of the condom and clean up Tommy. Then Adam's getting back into bed, pulling Tommy close. He feels safe in Adam's arms, like nothing bad could ever happen and if it did, like it did at the park, Adam will save him before things get too bad. Adam keeps looking at him, smiling softly as he brushes Tommy's hair back off his face. He still gets lost in those blue eyes. He always thought of blue as a cold cover, till he met Adam and he knows all about cold. Adam's eyes are warm, filled with heat when they are together, passion and now something softer, more tender.  
　  
"I'm still going to cook you dinner," Adam says softly, kissing the spot right below Tommy's ear.   
　  
"Nap first?" Tommy suggests.  
　  
"You have the best ideas," Adam grins, slow and sleepy.  
　  
They cuddle close, dozing in each other’s arms and Tommy doesn't care if they both fall asleep. He plans to have other dates with Adam, so Adam can cook for him another night. Right now he has everything he wants. Getting hurt and sick had made him think, he let fear hold him back, but he wasn't going to do that anymore. Adam was another and a good reason to be brave.  
　  
He might risk getting hurt if he came out with this town, but he'd almost killed himself going for a walk. Bad things happened, either by accident or on purpose, it seemed pointless to hold back when it came to life. Besides he'd be going to college soon enough. He's been offered a scholarship in Cali and he was going to take it. His parents would see it was for the best, he’s sure of that. Besides California was where Adam's performing arts school was, so if things work out he'll get to have Adam close, somewhere that no one would care about their age gap. And then there was the sun. He might not be into sunbathing, but he was into heat, which California had plenty of. And he might have Adam in his bed keeping him warm as well. What more could a boy want?  
　  
The End.


End file.
